


【EC】收容失效

by DCC222



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 查尔斯·泽维尔要对被收容在Area 07的异常人形个体进行观察，但是这个SCP明显不太简单PWP一发完！简而言之就是触手！弄哭查查专业户！有一点点点的黄暴（大概吧……）不能接受的小伙伴千万不要强行渡劫！看之前可以了解一下SCP基金会的设定，老有意思了，但是不看感觉问题也不大
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	【EC】收容失效

晚上十点，外面的天已经黑透了，研究室里的灯光却亮如白昼，查尔斯·泽维尔第5次读着手上的档案，对今天晚上的工作感到有些微妙的不安。三天前，他接到了紧急借调令，来到收容设施Area 07，将要对收容在Humanoid-Sector-02区域的个体进行研究。收容设施是Area级别、还有这个编号，都意味着收容对象是一个拥有感知、智能的人类或有能力理解和遵守指示的类人形个体，而且本身有一定的危险性——作为一个专业领域是生物学和心理学的B级研究员，普通研究者无法解析的人形个体他都应该接手，这没什么问题。不过按照章程来说，他不能在没有安全人员陪同的情况下接触任何有危险的个体，但这次的档案附录上却明确指出对象只能同时和一个人接触。

这些非人类常识能够理解的SCP总是有一些奇怪的限制，查尔斯明白，现下唯一能帮他的就是手上这份档案，他再次仔细地看着手上这张纸，以确保他没有漏掉任何一个字。

****项目编号：SCP-5001** **

****项目等级：Keter（** ** ****极难** ** ****收容）** **

****

****特殊收容措施：SCP-5001被安置于一所一室套间中，房间里带有一个盥洗室，其中的物品与家具都是塑料制的。对象被允许自由进食和在设施中行动，但不得接触任何金属或带有金属的物体，与对象进行交流时也必须在没有金属制品的实验室中。** **

****

****SCP-5001目前被安置在Area-07。** **

****

****描述：SCP-5001看起来为一名德裔男性，年龄30岁左右，身高6英尺两英寸（188cm），体重190磅（86kg），暗金棕色头发，瞳色为淡灰绿色，血液测试表明他的血型不是任意一种已知血型，且DNA无法匹配。** **

****SCP-5001自称名为“艾瑞克·兰谢尔”，目前未发现对象和任何此姓氏的其他人有血缘关系，还未查明其社会性身份。对象可以操纵金属，并且疑似有更深层的能力。** ** ****对** ** ****任何与其交谈的人通常具有最基本的礼仪，但并不具备任何意义上的社会常识，进行任何智力测试均能获得平均成绩。** **

****SCP-5001极难收容，他似乎能轻易离开** ** ****任何戒备森严的** ** ****设施，却自愿留下，并未对研究人员造成任何伤害，且愿意服从基金会管理。** **

****

****附加说明：SCP-5001于19██年在美国** ** ****██** ** ****炼钢厂被发现，随后被送往警局。因警局未能查明SCP-5001的身份，而且发现对象可以弯曲审讯室的铁质栏杆而被视作“异常”，通过检查，SCP-5001引起了基金会的注意，随后被释放并处于基金会的监管之下。** **

****

****附录5001-1：SCP-5001** ** ****不愿意一次与一名以上的人员接触，需特别留意。** **

****

这份档案非常简短，查尔斯知道，这通常意味着他们对这个对象知之甚少。在这张薄薄的纸的右上角贴着一张照片，上面的男人穿着黑色的高领毛衣，查尔斯仔细看了看，觉得档案里对他外貌的描述还算克制，虽然上面本来就不会写多余的事情——这个男人绝对能算非常英俊的类型，眉眼深刻又锋利，睫毛也很长，发色和瞳色堪称完美，实在看不出来他是一个值得被收容在Area级别的设施里，又被评定为Keter等级的异常个体。

“查尔斯，5001已经被带到实验室，你可以过去了。”

“好的，我马上就去，谢谢你，汉克。”

查尔斯拿上一堆表格正准备离开，发现这位就算接触再危险的SCP也一向能保持冷静的同僚有些不同寻常，他在短短半分钟的时间里起码推了四次眼镜：频繁重复同一动作说明对象现在正处于焦虑中。

“出什么事了？”

他一边跟着汉克往实验室走去，一边以一种及其不经意的语气问道。

“5001破坏了实验室的摄像头。我们不知道他是怎么发现那些微型的摄像头的……你进去之后我们就完全看不到你们了，你必须要小心，查尔斯，他和我们之前接触过的所有SCP都不一样。”

汉克眉头紧皱，看得出来很担心他。他们已经站在实验室门口，汉克再次犹豫地开口道：“或许我们应该终止实验。我有一种感觉，5001说不定和682……”

“汉克，你知道的，我们不再轻易进行和682的交互实验了。”查尔斯轻轻把手放在实验室的门把上，给了他一个轻松的笑容：“没事的，我们还研究过自称‘该隐’，身上长着铍青铜的对象呢。”

“好吧——总之，你可以随时停止实验。我不能进去，但我会在监控室注意走廊的动静。”

“谢谢你。”

等汉克离开，查尔斯才深吸一口气，打开了门，踏了进去。

他先打量了一下房间，看得出来实验室的一切都经过修整，所有的仪器都被撤去，只留下了一张木制的桌子和几个很舒适的布艺沙发，让这个房间看起来像是一个客厅——但洁白冰冷的墙壁、拆不掉的单面镜和单面镜那边现在空无一人的观察室又提醒着查尔斯，这可不是什么温馨的地方。

还有坐在桌子后面沙发上、穿着人形个体统一的白色制服的那个男人，当然，他们不可能再让他穿那件高领毛衣。

“你好，艾瑞克。我是查尔斯·泽维尔，你可以直接叫我查尔斯。”

在称呼上表示友好是最简单有效的做法，现在可不能再以编号称呼眼前的人了，查尔斯带上友好的微笑，坐到了艾瑞克对面。

“查尔斯。”艾瑞克不置可否地重复着这个名字，他的嗓音低沉又好听，紧紧盯着穿着整整齐齐白大褂的研究员，没有继续接话。查尔斯看起来很年轻，蓝眼棕发，皮肤大概因为整日待在室内而显得尤其白皙，身形也很精瘦。艾瑞克偏偏头，一股水银质地的触手状物体悄悄滑过查尔斯身后的墙壁，流进锁孔，把锁眼堵死了。

“我们可以随便聊聊，也许你可以和我说说你喜欢喝的东西？我注意到这里只准备了水，如果你想喝别的，我可以给我们弄一点。”查尔斯知道该如何开启话题，从对方自身入手是一个好办法。

“我不需要别的。”

艾瑞克随意动了动手指，这次他没再隐藏，那些水银状的触手堂而皇之又无比自然地出现在房间里，卷起了一个玻璃杯，递到了他自己手上。

“呃……它们很漂亮。”研究员不自觉地往后坐了坐，艾瑞克知道查尔斯害怕了，这是所有人见到自己能力的第一反应，但那双蓝色的眼睛还是努力保持着友善的笑意。

“你可以直接说你不喜欢它们。”

“我没有不喜欢，艾瑞克，我是说，它们令人吃惊——”

“你们总是不会诚实的面对自己的感受，也许你们应该学会这一点。”

查尔斯不知道艾瑞克这句话是什么意思，年纪轻轻就当上基金会B级研究员的他第一次感到谈话的方向没有按照自己期望的路线走。

那些水银触手好像有自己的意志，它们慢慢顺着地板滑过来，缠上了查尔斯的脚踝。

“艾瑞克，听着，我不会伤害你，别让它们……！”奇异的触感让查尔斯心里一颤，事情发展的速度完全超出他的预期，他应该马上叫停实验，但触手紧紧捆着他的小腿，又有更多的从身后冒出，拉住了他的手。

“我想看看你最诚实的一面。”

“什……唔！”

触手从衬衫的缝隙钻了进去，流过他的胸膛，缠住他，它们居然不是太冰冷，但查尔斯承认自己此时感到害怕了。

艾瑞克还坐在沙发上，挥挥手，水银在查尔斯的衬衫里蠕动，不知道滑过了那些地方，他的脸越来越热，挣扎着想脱离触手的钳制，却被越拉越紧。

“艾瑞克，我们、我们谈谈……”

那些柔软的、没有固定形状的东西揉捏着他的胸口，在乳晕周围打着转，轻轻拨弄着小小的乳粒，直到它们完全挺立，从薄薄的衬衫里透出暧昧的颜色。艾瑞克摇摇头，让在胸口肆虐的水银状物体加快了动作，查尔斯发出一声急促的喘息，紧紧闭起了眼睛。

几股流体顺着他的脖颈爬了上去，想挤进查尔斯的嘴里，动弹不得的人只有头还能自由活动，他拼命别过脸，想要避开触手的侵袭，胸口的液体却变成了细小的吸盘，紧紧吸住了硬挺敏感的突起，狠狠碾压它，像一张小嘴细细吸吮，又像舌头一样舔舐推挤，终于逼出了查尔斯一声压抑的呻吟。

“呜、……啊！”

触手成功侵入他的口腔，滑过牙床，模仿口交的动作在他嘴里肆虐，开始分泌未知的液体，查尔斯只能生理性的把它们吞咽下去，过多的津液顺着嘴角流下，划出有些意乱情迷的痕迹。

不行……好热。研究员的脑袋有些混乱，那些液体好像在他体内开始燃烧，要把他一直保持的理智都全部烧掉，而还在身体上四处游走的触角好像知道他的想法，突然一用力，把他的衬衫撕开，被过度玩弄的皮肤突然暴露在空气中，查尔斯浑然不觉，甚至开始挺起胸膛，渴求更多的爱抚。

被吸到红肿的乳粒和被揉到发红的胸肉在银色触手的挤压下显得情色无比，艾瑞克依然坐在不远处的沙发上，只是活动了下手腕，水银就往查尔斯的小腹流过去，钻进了他还整整齐齐的裤子。一边轻轻挠着他的腿根，一边拉着他的脚踝打开双腿，灵巧的触手还解开了查尔斯的皮带，把长裤脱了下来，甩到一边。

“嗯……！”水银分出细小的分支探进了他的内裤，先是缓缓地动作，内裤被顶了起来，随即渗出深色的水渍，包在里面的器官显然已经硬了起来，艾瑞克只能看见查尔斯腿间的鼓包越来越明显，但他的触手非常明白——里面已经泥泞一片，而研究员的白大褂还挂在他的手肘上。

“看起来你终于变得诚实一些了。”

触手在内裤里紧紧缠住性器，不断划过渗出前液的前端，甚至用尖端轻轻抠挖快要忍不住射出来的小孔，根部的圆球也落入敌手，在最普通的棉布四角内裤里不彻底的刺激却显出不可思议的性感，触手已经撤出了查尔斯的口腔，他紧咬着嘴唇，眼角泛红，双腿大开被不明触手缠住的样子没有了一丝研究员的严肃和严谨。

艾瑞克终于走上前，控制着触手一把将查尔斯的内裤扯破，又把他的大腿拉地更开，像是要把他完全送到自己跟前。迫不及待的器官弹了出来，直立在空气里，冰凉的触感让他恢复了一些理智：“艾瑞克，放开我……你不、不能……呃啊！”

原本是异常个体的男人突然俯身握住了他的性器，开始快速上下撸动，触手同时包裹住囊袋缓缓蠕动，让两颗圆球互相挤压碰撞，好像想把精液从那里榨出来，房间里淫靡的水声越变越清晰，查尔斯紧咬牙关，试图把注意力从腿间的快感上移开，他不能在这个人的手里高潮……艾瑞克是待研究对象，绝对不行……！

透明的液体不断流出，整个柱身包括艾瑞克的手都变得湿漉漉的，前液已经顺着他的臀缝流了下去，把身下的沙发都打湿了——他所有的意志力都在和射精的冲动作斗争，完全没发现一直在身上游走的水银正在悄悄分开他的臀瓣，等查尔斯察觉到它们试图撑开从来没被碰过的穴口的时候，他已经没有办法再夹紧屁股了。

就着未知粘液的润滑，一根水银状的触手轻易挤入了穴口，黏黏地碾过入口处的褶皱，发出“咕啾”的水声，等被控制地结结实实的后穴稍微适应，不安分的触手又继续侵入，找到了查尔斯体内那个小小的凸起，狠狠的抵住它，碾磨挤压，还模仿某种道具的频率猛地震动起来。

“不……呜！”

查尔斯从来没有被这样刺激过，和套弄性器完全不同的快感像是直接把高潮的冲动传达到了神经里，再也咬不住的呻吟就快冲出嘴角，艾瑞克却突然吻住他，吞下了这声压抑的尖叫，随着体内触手的动作绵密地吸吮着查尔斯的唇瓣。就在查尔斯快要射出来的瞬间，填满后穴的东西却随着吻的节奏慢慢退出了他的身体，把研究员整个人往前一送，将他推到了面前人的怀里。

还没等查尔斯反应过来到底发生了什么，艾瑞克已经反手一用力，把他面朝下压到了桌子上，而异常个体从背后覆住了他，一根隔着制服都能感觉出硬热的巨物顶着查尔斯光裸的大腿，他当然知道那是什么。

“查尔斯……”艾瑞克再次叫了他的名字，和第一次相比多了火热的欲念，让他浑身都跟着一颤。查尔斯清楚地听到背后的人拉开裤链的声音，那根可怕的东西被放了出来，抵住他的臀缝。

“不行，放不进去……”查尔斯拼命收紧臀瓣，但是已经被触手操开了的穴口根本无法阻止硬物的入侵，艾瑞克扶着自己的性器缓缓挺腰，一边浅浅戳刺，一边俯身吻着查尔斯绷紧的肩胛，被弄得乱七八糟的研究员只能大开双腿，一点点被打开的清晰触感反而让他前面的器官再次被推向高潮的边缘，直到吞下尺寸可怕的凶器，查尔斯的呼吸已经带上了淡淡的哭音。

艾瑞克没给他任何喘息的时间，固定住他的腰，揉捏着他的臀肉，将他不断地拉向自己，每次撞击都结结实实撞进他的最深处，查尔斯甚至能在一次次的冲撞中感到艾瑞克两个沉甸甸的圆球蹭过自己的腿根，性器在桌沿边被摩擦，乳头也紧贴有些凉的桌面蹭动，他的呼吸都快被撞碎，脑袋已经被过多的快感搅成浆糊，只能从鼻间溢出软绵绵的呜咽，完全不知道身在何处，语无伦次。

“不、不要了……要射……呜呜……”

内壁生理性的收缩，艾瑞克狠狠又顶了几下，突然一伸手把查尔斯从桌面上拦腰抱起，搂在怀里，向后倒进了沙发，因为重力的冲击，查尔斯实实在在的把那根在体内肆虐的巨物坐进了最里面，整个人都被钉在艾瑞克的腿根上，前面已经湿硬到极限的性器射出一小股体液，又颤抖着开始不断流出白浊。

艾瑞克控制着触手把他们面前的桌子和沙发搬开，对面是单面镜，两人的身影清晰地映在上面，能清清楚楚地看清每一个细节，包括查尔斯红红的眼眶和前面并没有完全解放的器官。虽然他知道对面没有人，但还是不可抑制的想到之前自己曾好几次在同样的地方观察过其他的异常个体，微妙的羞耻感顺着脊椎缠住他的脑子，让他不由自主地闭起了眼睛。

“睁开眼睛，查尔斯。如果你自己不想看的话，我只有把摄像头修好了，那个叫汉克的研究员一定守在监控室里吧？”

艾瑞克附在查尔斯耳边轻轻地说，就像是在低鸣爱语，说出的话却让查尔斯心里一抖。

“这才是真实的你，查尔斯，沉溺在最原始的欲望里，不再隐藏在人类的面具中。”

骨节分明的手绕到前面，不断拨弄刚才被桌子蹭到无比敏感的乳粒，另一只手又再一次握住他的性器，触手从两边固定住他的腰，提起他的双手，强迫他上下耸动腰肢，每次都完全把屁股里的东西整根吃进去，艾瑞克同时向上挺动，查尔斯能从单面镜里正面看到男人套弄着自己替自己手淫，也能看到发红的凶器不断在自己股间进出，终于被过载的快感逼出了眼泪。

“不行、了……我要、要……呜啊！”

仿佛是被哭腔所煽动，艾瑞克突然加快了动作，查尔斯看到他眉头紧皱，咬住了自己的肩膀，所有的触手都离开了查尔斯的身体，只剩下了两人交缠的情欲，艾瑞克紧紧扣住他的腰，把自己抵在查尔斯身体深处，同时指腹重重蹭过他濒临爆发的顶端，快速动着手腕，吻着他猛然绷紧的脊线，让查尔斯达到了积蓄已久的激烈高潮。

“呜嗯……！艾瑞、艾瑞克……啊呃！”

查尔斯最后还是叫了艾瑞克的名字，但几乎可以称为可怕的高潮已经让他的脑袋变得不清醒了，情潮消耗了他过多地体力，他只感到一股滑腻腻的液体顺着自己的大腿流了下来，被那些触手卷走，又有谁密切又温柔地吻着自己，还没等他做出反应，就在研究对象的怀里坠入了黑暗的梦乡。

汉克不知道这次实验算不算成功，查尔斯从实验室出来的时候看起来精疲力尽，又不肯透露任何实验细节，实验对象倒是变了一个样子。

基金会依然没有搞懂SCP-5001到底从何而来，也不知道他到底是什么，但自从查尔斯完成实验之后，5001就更加听话了——准确地说，是听查尔斯的话。他要求天天跟在查尔斯身边，只要查尔斯在，5001就不会做出任何出格的举动，甚至乖到让总是很严格的评级委员会把他的收容项目等级变为了Euclid（收容并非总是可靠），比Keter（极难收容）的等级要安全一些。在这个意义上，实验应该算是达到了目的，只不过他们必须要修改一下SCP-5001的项目档案了。

汉克推了推眼镜，看了看他刚刚修改过的项目，如果不是过于夸张，他简直想把SCP-5001的收容措施写为“查尔斯·泽维尔身边”。把档案归档，汉克关上灯，离开了档案室， _SCP-5001_ 和其他许多收容物一样，静静地躺在基金会庞大的地下室里，成为了必须被掩盖的秘密。

****附录5001-2：对象只要跟在B级研究员** ** ****██** ** ****的** ** ****身边就没有** ** ****会成为危险收容物的倾向，任何个人和组织都不应做出将SCP-5001和** ** ****B级研究员** ** ****██** ** ****分开的举动，否则很有可能造成SCP-5001的收容失效。** **


End file.
